


Birthing a Revolution

by zats_clear



Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, Roswell (SG-1 book 9), book tie-in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-07
Updated: 2011-03-07
Packaged: 2017-10-16 04:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zats_clear/pseuds/zats_clear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>missing scene from Sonny Whitelaw fandemonium book, Roswell (Stargate SG-1 book 9)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthing a Revolution

Cam knelt beside the beautiful woman. He flinched as her hand tightened, crushing his fingers mercilessly. Her blue eyes blazed; a low growl rumbled from her chest and grew to a full-throated scream.

"It's ok, sweetheart," he murmured, kissing her sweaty temple.

"When this baby is born," she gestured angrily at her bulging abdomen, "Qetesh returns."

"We had nine months to plan."

"Eight months, one week, and three days. Not enough."

The infant forced its way to freedom, imprisoning its mother and freeing its queen in one bloody whoosh.

"It'll have to be," Cam whispered, eying his firstborn with loathing.


End file.
